The Basilisk of the Avengers
by Maddog Morgan
Summary: Harry accidently becomes master of death to stop anyone else from becoming immortal. Death sends him somewhere he can be useful. With new changes in all aspects you can a expect a Surprise. First Fanfic constructive criticism is asked for. Not really sure the rating at the moment so m to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Found You

Chapter One

Harry Potter was annoyed. No wait. He wasn't annoyed, he was pissed. He's just found out that he has become the master of death when he went to collect the stone of resurrection after the battle. He realised that if anyone found out about the Hallows being real then another civil war would happen. All over three objects a stone when turned three times can keep you from death and summon loved ones from beyond the grave to chat with, a wand so powerful that it cannot be beat (unless by its real master) and lastly a cloak of invisibility (that's pretty self-explanatory). Harry had all these items, his cloak a family heirloom passed on father to son for generations wrapped around him to keep from getting swarmed and the wand in his pocket. As he picked up the stone he felt a surge of power so great that all he could think of was 'Why me?'

When Harry woke up it as to see a massive (it must have been 25 by 40) dark room that was decorated to be a little bit Victorian, the rooms were painted black and a dark green. The carpet as an emerald green and the furniture there as all black, the sofas, chairs, cabinets, desks and tables. In fact the only light part of the décor was the white bed at the far end of the room. And there stood in the middle of the room was a women. She was about 5"6, blonde hair that reached down to her waist and a respectable figure (C cup breasts, toned body as well as a firm ass) "Who are you?" he managed to get out his through his stuttering. "Oh me, I'm nothing more than the last great wish, if you figure it out I'll help you. If not, well, then you've got all eternity to help you out."

Harry worked it straight away. This was Death, how could he not, he just spent the last few weeks with all the Hallows to know there was some truth to the tale.

"So if you're Death, then does that make me dead right now" he asked her.

"Oh no, you passed out from the pain of all the undoing I'm doing to you, and all the knowledge I've just given you as well as muscle memory." She told Harry. "Now onto business, when I send you back I'm going to give you three tasks to complete, these tasks are: 1. you are to say goodbye to all your friends through a letter wishing them luck and explaining you are committing suicide cause of all the guilt you are feeling. 2. You are to go to Gringotts and collect all your money AFTER turning it into American US dollars as well as all your family heirlooms from the Potter, Black, Peverell and Slytherin vaults. And 3 you are to meet me in the room of requirement when you are done. Do you understand this?"

Harry tried, he really tried but he could not stop himself from gaping her because two things stuck out of those three tasks. First he as leaving this place and second he was related to slytherin. "Where am I going, how much money will I have, what do you mean undoing, knowledge of what, and muscle memory of what?"

"Oh you will be rich and the rest you'll find out real soon, bye for now" and she left despite the calls to not to.

When he came to Harry found himself facing a mirror and hat he saw he really liked no matter how hard he tried to be modest he couldn't, girls will drool over him.

Once he was 5"9 scrawny runt with little to no muscle and overgrown clothes and a 5 inch dick. Now stood a 6"6 solid mass of muscle, muggle clothes you can only see in the movies (Entirely black Armani suit) and lastly a beast of an 10 inch cock when SOFT. Harry now didn't care but then pain like no other entered his mind and before his eyes appeared a HUD of information just coming and coming and coming and it didn't stop for hours. He was like that for about 10 hours, writhing on the floor as he was assaulted by knowledge that's been lost and then the muscle memory came. His muscles twitched as he got all the memories of all the fighting styles he 'learned'.

Time Skip

Harry was in the room of requirement waiting for death to turn up. He had four shrunken trunks all expanded on the inside with about 25 million dollars and all his heirlooms he wondered why death wanted to be here of all places, when she suddenly appeared. Lost in thought he didn't notice her.

He was still pretty pissed about what he had found out. Dumbledore had apparently taken an interest in his accounts so he thought it was alright for him to steal his money. Not a few gallons, not even a couple hundred, but about 50,000 gallons was taken from him I order to pay off debts he needed to pay for or 'he would suffer the consequences'.

"So," her voice caused him to jump at the sound and he was already in a crouching defensive stance before he realised what was going on. "You must have completed all the tasks that I set you otherwise you would not be here, would you? Of course you did why wouldn't you as I have the powers to set you free. Now what you need to know is I'm sending you to a different dimension, one where there is no magic of which you have. You have everything I have given you as well as your magic but not the magic that is there and as I probably won't ever see you again I'm giving you one gift, not two, not three, just one. That is the ability to make whoever you want immortal, but it has to be done before they die otherwise their mine, understand?"

Harry understood perfectly, he was getting another chance but he had spent too much time around the Dursley's too not recognise there was a catch.

"What's the catch?" he eventually asked reasoning that whatever it was couldn't possibly outweigh the pros to this opportunity.

"Oh what a smart little basilisk, that will be your new nickname by the way, you will serve for the American group called SHIELD as one of their top agents, hence the new nickname as it will serve you well given that you'll learn to be stealthy, quick to strike but when you do they won't see it coming." She told him, but in all honesty it still didn't seem all that bad. "And finally I shall give you a body suit that will work for all your fighting as well as defence and magic. Now when you appear in the this universe you will appear in their main office, the man's name is Nick Fury and he ill debrief you and I want you to tell him everything in great detail from home life to just now, ok? You'll arrive in half an hour so be prepared, and do not let go of any of your property as it will stay here." Then she was gone, and Harry was left alone wondering what to do to pass the time.

Meanwhile in Nick Fury's office…

Fury was busy going over the reports some agents had left behind when there was a bright flash and all of a sudden there was a girl standing there with a smirk that reminded him too much of Stark, on her face.

Now Fury wasn't the best for nothing for as soon as he saw the light there was a gun in his hand and was trained o this cocky girl in a heartbeat.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" were the first thing out of his mouth before he could fully register what was going on.

"Sit don Fury we need to talk" said the mysterious girl in a tone that Fury new was one of confidence. Deciding to humour he did so but the gun was still out and in easy reach.

"Now then let's get to business. I am, to put it bluntly, Death. Yes, I'm real and no I'm not here for you as it's not your time yet. I'm here because someone from another dimension has been Fate's bitch, he has been chewed up and spat on so many times I lost count, so that's a lot, now the reason I'm here is because you want to debrief him as soon as he appears and I want that to happen as well. So his name is Harry James Potter aka The Basilisk and he is…"

So they went on and on without stopping discussing the boy, who in question was talking to his mum and dad with the resurrection stone saying good byes and all that when he disappeared in a glow of light which then faded to reveal a quite boring office and a man that reminded him dangerously of a black mad-eye Moody. He as about 6"1, (entirely guessing his height) a strong yet not bodybuilder body and an old fashioned eye-patch that had a scar leading upwards.

"Come Potter let's see if you pass the tests and then you will be debriefed."

And so began the new life of the Basilisk, one Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brief Life

Chapter Two

Harry continued to prove himself time and time again against all of the best agents of SHIELD without fail (and without magic) and then came the final task of the obstacle course. It consisted of a 2 mile jog around a circuit, followed by a 30 foot wall to climb, which lead to a 30 metre sprint to a 20 feet long monkey bar, this continued onto a 15 foot army crawl under barbed wire and lastly a 100 metre sprint. Fastest time 25 minutes 54 seconds; Harry's time 20 minutes 42 seconds and finally Harry's time aided by magic just under 9 minutes flat.

Needless to say they were impressed and started the debrief with Fury himself asking the questions.

"Name" was the command Fury stated as he started the 'interrogation'.

"Harry James Potter"

"Nickname"

"Basilisk"

"Age"

"19 – Immortal"

"Skills"

"Black belt all martial arts, full mage with and basic medic without, developed own unique fighting style prefer swords over anything else"

"Preferred weapon"

"Sword of Gryffindor – left hand elder wand - right hand"

"Main occupation"

"Frontline solder – brilliant all other occupations great/good"

On and on this continued, going over everything, not leaving out any detail until finally they finished.

"Well Mr Potter, welcome to shield."

TIME SKIP

Years had passed since that starting day and with those years came death. Lots and lots of death. Either old age, getting shot, stabbed and everything in between. Companion to those years were Harry's (or Basilisk now as he had stopped using that name) missions (all successful) and his promotions. He went all the way to the top stopping at second in command. Basilisk turned a little into his old friend/comrade/mentor/teacher Moody in which he would watch the new recruits and pick one he would train himself, these usually ended up with the most successful mission record but still having a few fails.

Basilisk watched all his comrades rise a fall (he refused to call them friends as that would mean getting attached to them and he refused to do that to anyone unless he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of life alongside them).

16 years had passed since that day and none were more eventful until today.

AURTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for such a short chapter but school starts tomorrow and never know when will be updating again and also just got back from training so completely tired, oh well that's life. By the way if you spot any missing 'w' s in the text not my fault, have to push a little harder on that key than the rest. And since no-one so far is calling it crap I would say that's a success. TTFN read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Visitor and Research

Chapter Three

Harry's POV

I can't believe out of all the tasks I could have been given, I get cube watching duty with bird brain. I mean who would put top agent and an immortal at that in a bunker watching some glowing blue cube.

These are the days I wish Fury would pass on already, maybe, nah if that would happen SHIELD would be in chaos, probably like during my 6th year.

I wonder if Fury told Birdy I'd be on watch with him, hmm yeah, must have so if he got outdone he could call me.

Oh hello there what's this, cubes spiking, let's see diagnosis charm, hmm, oh why you naughty little alien bet you didn't, no hold yourself together Basilisk you're not a Gryff anymore, you're a full blown Snake. Learn his pros and cons first then strike when he least expects it.

Now then not bad, not bad at all. You could actually be a challenge, then again I haven't had a challenge since Widow tried to seduce me. Now she is good, nice body… oh my, you got one up on bird brain, hah I am so not letting you live that down, oh and he's got Smith, uh oh now that really isn't good, why Selvig of all people why him.

He's the best there is, I think, damn. Wait hat he doing… oh, not good, bet that must be some sort of alien imperious curse or something like that. Well I only know one person who could help me right now, Fury will be fine on his own.

At Basilisk's Cave...

Unghh, that still feels horrible.

Anyway back to business. "Death" I commanded.

'Yes' I heard in my head. Damn that's still freaky.

"Who is the one that I saw at SHIELD earlier, and who does he work for?" I really need to know if he's a pawn or not, otherwise… no stop, I am the Basilisk I will not be scared of some, some… whatever he is.

That's when I noticed the stack of papers lying in front of me. Mentally I'm dancing with joy at the perks I get with being the Master of Death, but on the outside I remain stoic and cold, the face that gets fully trained SHIELD agents shaking in their boots, oh the good ole days.

Well, no time like the present.

Let's see then, name Loki, occupation Norse god of mischief and lies, jealous of the obvious favouritism showed to Thor by Odin, turned dark, lost for several years before found by the titan Thanos who kills for the attention of... oh my, for the attention of Death, wishes to lead the alien army called the Chitari in which he would slave man-kind, hunh sounds like an alien version of Voldemort in a way, better not tell Fury he'd freak, plus it'd be good for Shield to get some proper hands on training.

Now then the energy residue that floated to the top of the bunker most likely burnt that base to the ground, gotta get a photo of that, so Fury is most likely at the Helcarrier. Wonder if he's starting that Avengers Initiative, oh I hope so. I'd get to see Widow in that outfit every day, merlin I need to ask her out soon there will be no others like her.

Come on Potter day dream later, focus now, right I as… heading to the Helcarrier to see what Fury wants me to do. I wonder if 'SMACK' focus Potter focus. Right what will I need, Let's see full body battle suit made out of basilisk skin, rinf with the stone, invisibility cloak, elder and and sword of Gryffindor and last but not least black dragon hide belt that holds of all my potions,

Good everything is still in tip top shape.

"To infinity and bey… I really need to come up with my own catch phrase. Oh well not nearly as important as leaving"

….."Oh shit, my thunderbolt"


End file.
